It is known in the prior art to cut short lengths of fibers from a tangled, non-oriented, mass using a device known in the art as a granulator. It is also known in the prior art to cut regimented lengths of fiber into short lengths using a cutter roll (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,336). Finally, it is known to use carding rolls in order to orient fibers.